


Unbreakable

by notavodkashot



Series: Old Archive [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notavodkashot/pseuds/notavodkashot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a new Earth King rises to power, the balance is threatened. Aang must depend on his friends to survive the new challenge, as the Avatar Cycle itself is in danger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally written in 2007, I never got a chance to post past the first chapter, unfortunately, even though I had more written somewhere. Perhaps if I recover once I recover my main HD, I might find the rest of it and post it.]
> 
> This is my major Avatar fic, built upon the bases the previous three one-shots and my own theories about the Avatar-verse. This storyline takes place approximately five years after ‘Untouchable’, thus making this twelve years after Aang stepped out of the iceberg.

“It just rubs me the wrong way,” Aang shrugged, taking the last sip of his tea, “All the aristocrats from the Earth Kingdom, _away_ from the Earth Kingdom?”

“It is unusual, yes,” Zuko shrugged, moving a chip in the board, “But not unheard of. And given it’s a national ritual, I don’t think my presence would be taken lightly.”

Aang frowned at the board, trying to find a way to save face and stop Zuko from humiliating him too badly. Again. Who would have thought all those games with Iroh had taught the Fire lord something about Pai Sho? His eyes lit up when he saw the lone white lotus chip, realizing there was still a chance to win. The moment his fingertips touched it, though, the sky darkened and lightening struck the garden. He quickly took his fingers away; causing the storm clouds dispersed themselves in an instant.

“Um, okay.” Aang blinked as Zuko quirked an eyebrow. “Educated guess, that was Iroh’s infamous white lotus chip.”

“Yes,” The Firebender raised an eyebrow, “It didn’t do that before, though, if you are wondering.”

Aang gave him a very unflattering look, which Zuko ignored as smoothly as ever. Both Avatar and Fire lord stared at the burnt lemon tree curiously, watching it smolder from the strength of the hit. Aang raised his hand, intending to see if the strange lightening would occur again. Before he could touch it, though, Zuko caught it and gave it a not too gentle squeeze, warningly.

“Kindly stop attempting to set my garden on fire.”

The door to the little terrace they were in opened violently with a fierce war cry, and a group of servants scrambled to follow the small boy that threw himself at the Avatar, effectively interrupting whatever reply he was about to shot back at the bemused Fire lord.

“Uncle Aang!”

Upon noticing the less than amused expression in the Fire lord’s face and the smoking tree in the garden outside, the servants began bowing and apologizing profusely. Zuko arched an eyebrow as he watched his son getting comfortable in the lap of his ‘uncle’, speaking far too fast for a child of his age. He let his eyes travel over the terrified crowd by the door, a bland expression on his face as he didn’t bother to try and decipher whatever they were rambling about. Really, he knew his son better than anyone, of course something as trivial as protocol and strict orders wouldn’t stop the boy from searching and finding whatever or whomever he wanted to see.

“You may go,” The Fire lord waved dismissingly at them, turning his eyes back to his son and his ‘friend’, “Tell Shenren to send more tea, and this time, don’t allow anyone _else_ to interrupt.”

He added a glare, just for effect.

“You’re so mean,” Aang pointed out wryly as he watched the grateful servants practically flee the room, apparently thankful to be still alive, “And you,” He poked Iroh’s nose, frowning slightly, “Aren’t you supposed to be studying somewhere? What are you doing here?”

The boy took a cookie from the Avatar’s place and munched on it happily, grinning a toothy grin as he shrugged and made himself more comfortable where he was.

“Studying is boring,” Prince Iroh informed him petulantly, pouting in a way that was strangely endearing – mostly because it was the exact same gesture Zuko did unconsciously when he was vexed about something – and shrugged, “I’m a prince, I can do whatever I want.”

“And where have I heard that particular wording before, eh?” Aang laughed as Zuko huffed and looked away, feigning disinterest.

Avatar and Fire lord then engaged in one of their traditional glaring contests, with Aang raising an eyebrow teasingly and Zuko appearing irritated beyond words. They remained silent for a long moment, with the boy looking between his father and his uncle curiously, used to the exchanges, but not quite aware of _why_ they did it so frequently.

“I will go,” Zuko said before his son could say whatever was in his mind, instinctively knowing it wouldn’t be a good thing, “But on my terms. Do not expect me to speak on the behalf of my people.”

“Where are you going?” Iroh look from one adult to another, blinking.

“Alright,” Aang smiled at Zuko, nodding in agreement, before he playfully shuffled Iroh’s carefully set topknot, “Now, Iroh, that’s no way to address your father.”

“Right,” The boy bowed, suddenly remembering manners – which he wasn’t much used to using when in presence of the Avatar – and put on his most serious face, “Father, could you tell me where are you going?”

Zuko quirked the corner of his lip upwards, containing a smile.

“No,” He waved a hand, dismissing the pout he would _not_ see, because he was _not_ going to be bribed by a slip of a boy, prince or not, “But I think I hear Master Jee wondering where you are. Evening Fire bending lesson, I believe?”

“You’re _so_ mean,” Aang commented with a laugh, watching the boy scramble away, almost knocking Shenren down as he slip past him and towards the dojo, “But I’m thankful you are.”

Shenren hid a smile as he served the cups once more. He couldn’t hope to understand the strange friendship between his lord and the Avatar, but he was grateful for it, all the same.

* * *

“Do you know why you are here?”

“To prevent my nephew from doing something stupid.”

“You are to aid him and the Avatar. Their quest is of vital importance.”

“Mmm, seemingly everything they do is of vital importance.”

“If they fail, the purpose of the Avatar cycle will be null and the Spirit of the Planet will die; everything you once held dear will perish.”

“You mistook my words, Ruko, I understand the situation. However, as there is nothing I can do now but wait for the appropriate moment, I intent to do just that.”

“Very well, Kyoshi will lead you once you are ready.”

“Mhm… I wonder if spirits can drink tea… I could certainly use a cup right now.”

* * *

Aang and Zuko arrived last at the meeting point, alone and without many extravagances. The presence of the Fire lord caused a small uproar among the Earth Kingdom aristocrats, but he remained aloof, seemingly uncaring of what went on around. With the Avatar at his side, though, he was soon grudgingly accepted, not as a _friend_ , properly, but at least as a non-threatening spectator. They took their seats as honored guests and allowed the ceremony to begin. They watched it curiously; Aang, because he had never seen a crowning ceremony before, Zuko, because he was trying to find similarities to his own ceremony, years before.

The future King was sitting on a small platform, hidden behind a translucent veil that managed to cover his expression. If they had been able to see him, they would have noticed the malicious glint in his eyes, or the sneer that was threatening to break over his features.

Half way through it, as the vows continued to be recited precisely by each of the present, Aang began to suffer the same exasperation and boredom that was apparent on Zuko’s face – though one couldn’t _tell_ the Fire lord was bored, because that seemed to be his natural state – and he yelped quietly when the scarred man dug his elbow between his ribs, not too gently.

“If you dragged me into this, at least have the decency to pay attention,” Zuko hissed from the corner of his mouth, causing Aang to blush brightly, but to his relief, no one seemed to have noticed his little episode.

“-and to the glory of our nation and the honor of my ancestors,” Aang’s interest was piqued once more, when he noticed it was Bumi’s voice slowly bouncing off the walls, and he turned to see his friend bow ceremoniously, his long sleeves touching the floor as he did so. “Long live the Earth King.”

“Long live the Earth King,” The rest of the representatives chorused a monotone in return as Bumi sat down gracefully.

The effect, of course, was ruined when the furthest wall exploded into pieces, smoke rising. Panic rose as guards appeared out of nowhere, securing the veiled throne and pushing everyone out of the way.

“Right.” Zuko rolled his eyes, “This is precisely what I was talking about.” Aang was already running, his Airbending staff held tightly in his right hand as he put himself between the unknown attackers and the outraged aristocrats. Zuko unfolded himself gracefully, the red tunic flowing smoothly as he stood behind Aang, “And now I suppose you expect me to help, am I right?”

“I’d expect you to stop being an ass, but I haven’t got that much faith,” Aang grinned a little, ignoring the loud snort, and narrowed his eyes as the figures appeared from the smokescreen.

There was a moment of awkward silence when they recognized them as Earth Kingdom soldiers, their weapons raised as they snarled menacingly at them. The shock lasted only a second, when Aang felt more than saw the malevolent spirit that hung around them. With a swift motion from his staff, he sent a powerful wind against them, trying to force them back. Zuko frowned when the men stood up unnaturally, like puppets held by invisible strings, and charged against them. Aang knocked them away again, but they stood and charged, driven by an alien force.

“Damn.”

Aang yelped when Zuko dragged him back, but contained the protest when he saw the strange glint in the Fire lord’s eyes. Limbs flowing elegantly, Zuko bent a tongue of fire to the ceiling, causing half of it to fall and block the way between their attackers and the frightened aristocrats.

“We must leave,” He said in a truly bored tone, though Aang could see the apprehension behind it. Turning to the rest of the group, Zuko narrowed his eyes, “This is not a safe place anymore.”

The Earth King remained within his veiled throne, carried by a handful of faithful guards. Zuko’s eyes shone with understandment. Bumi didn’t allow him to verbalize his thoughts, however, as the older King turned to the opposite wall and bent it into an archway.

“Hurry!” He called as he motioned for his stunned companions to escape, “We must protect our King!”

Zuko watched the procedure with little interest, preferring to watch the temporary barricade he had been managed to produce. He was sure it would not hold itself for long, not against Earth benders, but he was surprised when it was thrown down with brute force, rather than with their abilities. Twisting his body around, he kicked air above his head, creating another wave of fire to hold back the intruders while Aang managed to get the last of the court out of the room.

“Good, Lord of Fire,” Zuko turned to the smug voice, then cried out when a guard struck him down fiercely.

“Zuko!” Distantly, he heard Aang call for him, but Zuko found himself entranced by the black eyes staring him down.

“It’s a shame you are not where you are needed the most, is it not?” The guard raised the sword over his head.

Cursing himself, Zuko tried to gather his wits, but he was out of breath after the vicious attack. His chest throbbed where the powerful fist had hit him, and he swore he had a cracked rib in the aftermath of it. His head had slammed painfully against the floor and the ache was slowly plunging him into darkness. Vision blurring, he tried to roll away from the blade, but it never came down on him. Dizzily, he saw Aang standing before him, knuckles white as he held tightly on his staff.

The last thing Zuko saw was Aang swinging a powerful gust against the other guards, before he was forcefully dragged into unconsciousness.

* * *

Zuko awoke with the wind ruffling his hair almost lovingly. Sitting up, it took him little to realize he was sitting on that insufferable bison’s saddle and he turned to find Aang holding the reigns tightly. The lemur watched him warily from his perch on his master’s shoulders, large eyes staring him down with an eerie intelligence. Aang’s fists tightened on the leather straps.

“We managed to get everyone back to Fort Jing safely, but there is no trace of the attackers anywhere,” Aang’s voice was soft, almost lost in the roar of the sky as they flew faster than usual. Zuko arched an eyebrow when he noted the stiff posture in the otherwise carefree Avatar, “I’m sorry.”

Well.

Hissing as the ache in his chest and the back of his head reasserted themselves, Zuko stood with as much grace as he could muster, noting disdainfully that his clothes were torn – Shenren was going to have _kittens_ about it – and made his way to where Aang was sitting as steadily as he could. Leaning on the edge of the saddle, he waited patiently for Aang to finish his tirade. He didn’t have to wait long.

“I shouldn’t have asked you to come!” The Avatar exploded, “I’m sorry, you got hurt and then this… you’ve got enough to deal with as it is and I was just being a stupid kid. It’s not your business, you said it yourself, it’s my work and I should do it alone, and you had nothing to do with it and I-“

“Did you notice,” Zuko cut the string of nonsense, taking his chance as Aang took a breath, “That half the men who attacked were unconscious?”

“Huh?”

Zuko smiled, and it was not a pleasant smile.

“The men were unconscious, but they continued moving and attacking,” Golden eyes looked at the Avatar with a mix of amusement, apprehension and irritation, “They were being used.”

Silence stretched for a moment, the same usual silence that was so familiar in their Pai Sho games; a contemplative moment in which Aang planned his strategy and Zuko tried to figure it out before him. The clouds parted at either side of them, Appa’s flight considerably more jerky than usual. Momo chirped quietly, snuggling against Aang’s neck as the wind, icy from the heights they were crossing, passed them at cutting speed. The Avatar tightened the reigns and twisted them to the side, causing the bison to groan slightly.

“Where are we going?” Zuko asked in that awfully bored tone of his, belying his own curiosity.

Aang didn’t smile at him, eyes serious and guarded.

“To the Imperial Palace, I have a bad feeling about this.”

* * *

The Palace was still standing, but the outside gates were heavily damaged. General Jee stood in front of the defense lines, commanding the guards with short, snappy orders as they maintained the invaders away. Smoke rose from the ground as they continued to bend the flames to their purpose, but the shadowed Earth Kingdom guards continued to move forward.

Zuko was pissed off, not so much at the state his home was in – and that _did_ piss him off a little – but at the silly guilt trip Aang was taking because of it.

“Here,” The Avatar thrust the reigns into the blinking Fire lord’s hands, before jumping into the fray from thirty feet above.

Zuko sighed.

“Is he always like that, or is it just for the benefit of my company?” He asked the blinking lemur with a put upon tone. Momo chirped happily, and Zuko sighed again.

He maneuvered the bison into the courtyard behind the gate, sliding off it with ease. He ignored the bewildered servants and their protests, and made his way to the troops, walking faster than usual as he narrowed his eyes and gathered his fists at his sides. No one, _no one_ was going to get away with attacking his home like that. He was tired, he was in pain, he was nursing unnamed emotional turmoil thanks to the ever annoying Avatar and he was _pissed_.

Zuko had matured and changed as the years went by. He had learned to be patient and more disciplined, both under Iroh’s tutelage and after years of bothersome meetings with advisors that only knew how to ramble about things he already knew without giving him any real advice. He had grown hard and determined, set to prove his worth both to his people and to himself, and while the mask of indifference helped him dance through the cloaked politic games around him, he was still Zuko.

And Zuko had never been able to say no to good fight.

* * *

Zuko and Aang stood at the doorway, unmoving. The Avatar blinked owlishly, grey eyes opening and closing at a speed that was vaguely unnatural, while the Fire lord merely tilted his head to the side. Their clothes were torn, they were still tired and aching from their little stunt at the Crowning Ceremony and the whole ordeal to defend the Imperial Palace from what was, very obviously, a suicide attack. Adrenaline was slowly draining and injuries were slowly resetting themselves, while their minds flew from one corner to another, preoccupied with a thousand little things. Zuko had to prepare a speech or something of the sort to calm his people and try to prevent a major rage against the Earth Kingdom – and he felt particularly despondent towards the idea. Aang had to worry about the nagging sensation he was not seeing the whole picture, wonder how exactly he was going to fix _this_ mess – he was the Avatar, he was supposed to fix _every_ mess.

“And then, they _sang_.”

Iroh’s laughter was filled with amusement, golden eyes bright. He _loved_ stories, but his father was always so _busy_ , and Shenren really didn’t know how to tell a good tale. Uncle Aang was good at it, though, but he was rarely around and when he was, his father was so _selfish_ and took up all the Avatar’s time with those silly fights over long silences that no one really understood.

Iroh looked up from his grandnephew’s awed face and smiled widely at his nephew and the frisky Avatar.

“Would it be much to ask to get a cup of tea? It’s been _ages_.”

The sound of someone hitting the floor like a sack of potatoes was his only answer. Iroh laughed again.


End file.
